


Trouble in the Pyramids

by ConstantlyMental



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU- Ancient Egyptian, Bottom Levi, F/F, Gods and Goddesses, Hanji and Eren related, Jackel Head Eren, Small Eruri, Smut, Some Gender-Swaps, Sorry the Gods N Goddesses don't match, Top Eren, Underworld, attempted threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyMental/pseuds/ConstantlyMental
Summary: A palace. All the Gods and Goddesses live there. All except one. The Goddess of the Dead. Eventually she comes around and decides to live there. Fortunately she meets the Goddess of Love and surely things start to stir





	Trouble in the Pyramids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I would like to tell you that I got my motivation from an instagram post by @ereri_ackerman and the artist is ysso . Please enjoy this chapter hopefully there's more to come sooner than later.

Opening my eyes the first thing I felt was the dull pain in my lower regions. Sitting up I groan softly before stretching my arms above my head. Dropping my arms, I look over to the other side of the bed to see Erwin, the God of Snakes, War, and Chaos. Shifting so I was laying on my stomach I run my fingers through his light yellow colored hair. Feeling him move I climb on top of him, “It is time to wake up.”

Opening one of his eyes, he smirks before rolling us over. Wrapping my arms around his neck I start kissing his face lightly, “Someone seems eager for another round.”

“Oh please.” I say continuing to kiss his face, “if I wanted another round, I'd be trying harder.”

“Aren't you the Goddess of Love? You're suppose to crave sex right?” Stopping the kisses I stare at him. 

“Just because sex is a way to show your love doesn't mean that's the best way to show it.”

Rolling his eyes he gets off of me, “Whatever. I'm seeing you after tonight correct?”

Moving to the edge of the bed I wrap a fur blanket around me while mumbling, “Of course. Where else would I be.”

Standing up I go around collecting my clothes and jewelry from the floor. Dropping the blanket I put on my skirt before going to the door, “See you later Levi.”

Without looking back I wave my hand. Walking into my own room I drop my jewels on a table, take off my skirt, and sit in the warm bath that was already prepared. Sinking my head under the water I open my eyes. Surfacing I instantly see three humans gathering around. Standing up I sit down on the edge of the pool and relax as they dry me off.

“My goddess, what do you wish to wear today?”

“Gold and red. I have heard that a new Goddess is to be joining us today.”

Standing up I grab the towel next to me, and wrap it around myself. Laying down on my bed I sigh. Looking up at the ceiling I think about what kind of Goddess is joining. Anyone who's better than Petra would be fine. I may be the Goddess of Love, but that doesn't mean I’m not capable of hating someone. Hearing a knock on the door, I put on the gown the humans seemed fit while they get the door. 

“Levi the Goddess of Love, it's time to greet the new Goddess!” The annoying voice of Petra, the Cat Goddess, fills my room.

“Can I finish dressing at least?” I say pulling up the dress while going to my jewel box.

“Alright, but hurry. Every is saying how interesting this Goddess looks.” After she leaves, I sigh heavily. Such an annoying Goddess she is. I think to myself.

Leaving my feet bare I run my fingers through my recently cut hair quickly to look presentable. Walking down the stairs I hear almost everyone talking at once. Looking around the living area I see everyone crowding around someone with black pointy ears. Pushing past everyone I eventually get to see the mysterious creature. Staring right at it’s face I see that only their head was of a jackal’s and the rest was curvaceous. Asking their name they laugh lightly.

“My name is Eren, Goddess of the Dead, Embalming, Funerals, and Mourning ceremonies.”

“Why is your head like that?” Erwin ask earning a slap from Petra. 

“I do know why I have the head of a Jackal, but I do not plan on telling you, Erwin God of Snakes, War, and Chaos.”

Snapping my fingers in front of their face they look down at me, “Ah, you must be Levi the Goddess of Love. The “alter ego” of Sekhmet, Goddess of lions, fire and vengeance. It is very nice to meet you.”

Taking my hand they kiss it lightly, “And I love the outfit, almost looks like one of my own dresses.”

Seeing a ripple, their clothing suddenly changed into something new. A small, ocean blue top covering their bust with a skirt split down both sides only covering their front and back, “Isn't it marvellous?”

“How did you do that?” I say snatching back my hand, “And what even are you, a God or Goddess? Your name and body don't agree.”

“Sweetie, I said I was a Goddess, but I guess only time will tell. Now I would like it if I was not disturbed. I have obligations to accomplish in the next couple of minutes, so can I please be shown my room?”

Watching one of the humans escort them out while I glare into the back of their head. Interestingly enough, they intrigued me while upsetting me. Such a strange thing.

ΩΩΩ

Thanking the human who brought me to my room, I close the door behind me. Looking at the huge room I sigh. Closing my eyes I stand like this for a minute before opening my eyes. In an instant everything was against the wall stacked neatly. Moving to the middle I stand quietly before whispering a chant slowly with my eyes closed once more.

“khadani 'ilaa 'ard almawada،”(take me to the land of the dead)

Feeling the wind flow around me I knew it was working. Chanting a little louder the wind starts blowing harder and harder until I start to be lifted from the floor. Hearing my deeper voice come out, I knew it was time. Opening my eyes I whisper, “alsamah malikukum fi”(let your king in)

Suddenly I'm sucked into a bright light. Blinking once I see I'm back in my rightful place the Afterlife, or more commonly the Underworld. Staring at all the humans walking the path I see two fairly young ones standing in one place. Walking up to them I tell them to walk the path.

“But where's our mum and pa? We were going to-” 

“You are dead. Your mum and pa aren't here anymore. Walk the path, do not fray from it. I will be there at the end.” Watching them follow the others I sense someone near the feather of truth. Blinking once I see a frail human, in their 90’s, standing before me. Noticing how happy it looks I decide to take it's heart gently. Placing it on the other side of the scale, my brother Mikasa appears.

“What do you want know, Eren?”

“It has finished the path. A decision must be made.” 

Watching him look over the heart I kneel next to the human, “It looks like you are going to good places.”

Looking back at the scale I see the feather go down and the heart go up. Guiding the human to the edge I summon Armin. Seeing his small stature I kneel on one knee, “Armin.”

“Hey, Eren, long time no see. No need to do that, stand. Someone was deemed right to pass, I presume?”

“Yes, so please take them over. Gently please.”

“Since when were you gentle? I know you as rough and uncaring.” He asks while picking the human up.

“This one is in their prime years. They've had enough hardship.”

“Only fair. Now next time I see you it better be because you're-” Hearing a loud bang I look back to see another human walk through the gate.

Just looking at their stance I knew this was going to go bad. Excusing myself from Armin I walk over to the human, “Hey, you! What am I still doing here?” It shouts at me. 

Before it could say anymore ignorant words I plunge my hand in their chest, and rip their heart right out. Throwing it on the left side the feather of truth was lifted almost instantly. Staring down at the human I tell Armin I would see him next time before grabbing the human roughly. With a snap of my fingers, we were suddenly in a new room. 

Knocking my knuckles on the wall a loud growl emits through the room. Seeing a figure gradually growing I drop the human near it, “How is it going, Jean the Devourer?”

“Nothing much,” he says deeply while picking the human up, “what is this? Another shitty ass human?”

“I like to call them _its_ , but yes it is. Do whatever you do. I am leaving.”

Making sure no one else was near the feather I close my eyes and whisper slowly, “khandani 'ilaa 'ard al ahya'”(take me to the land of the living)

Thankfully it did not take long for my deeper voice to present itself. Opening my eyes I speak, “adani”(bring me back)

In the blink of an eye I am back in the room from earlier. Looking out one of the windows I notice it is dark out. Exiting the room I find the Goddess of Love standing near my room, “Oh hello. Levi is your name, what can I do for you?”

“I want to know where you were.” she says pointing her finger at me, “I came to get you for lunch, and you weren't even in there. So where were you?”

Picking up her hand I kiss it gently, “None of your concern. I presume it is dinner from the darkness?”

“Yeah,” she says looking me up and down. _So cute._ ”make sure to sit next to me. I have questions for you.”

Nodding I request for her to show me the way, “I still never got a tour.”

“Whatever. Just follow me.”

ΩΩΩ

Walking down the hallway with Eren behind me was very interesting. I thought they would try and talk to me, but all they did was follow me. _Such a strange Goddess._ Stopping in front of the double doors leading to the dining hall I stop them.

“Okay. Before we go in there I just want to know something. Are you a woman or man?”

Watching them yawn was like watching a dog doing it, mouth wide, “If it is so important to you I am in fact a woman. I was named after a good man my father knew.”

Standing still I just stared at her and her body, “Are those your actually boobs?”

“Yes, they are.” she says giggling, “So since we're asking questions, why is your name Levi?”

“It's a neutral name I was given. Since I am the Goddess of Love, I am to love both man and woman.” I explain with my arms crossed, “Why did you ask?”

“Only because I can smell the stench of the God of Snakes, Wars, and Chaos on you. His scent is every strong, almost makes me want to cover my nose.”

Bring my arm up to my nose I try to smell it, but overhear Eren laughing at me, “I feel like you like laughing at me.”

“It is not that. It is just only I can smell such a thing because of my jackal head. Too bad your scent is smothered. It is a nice one, even if faint.” Walking past me she opens the door leaving me in the hallway.

Grumbling under my breath I follow after her. Seeing an open chair next to my friend Hanji, the God of War, Sky, and Falcons, I go take a seat, “Levi, were you talking to the new Goddess?”

“Yes. Such a strange thing. Almost as strange as you.”

“I can believe that.” Looking at them with a questioning look he sighs, “She is my sister. Just does not know it.”

“I thought your sister was dead.” I whisper silently looking back at her.

“She is.” He says joyful, “Really, she's just a visitor in this world. The underworld is her real domain.”

Looking back at Eren I see how solid she looks. Doesn't look like something that would be “visiting”. Turning back to Hanji I tell her that she doesn't look like something from the underworld, “Of course she doesn't… do you think she's suppose to look like a ghost or something?”

“I mean if you're from the underworld I would believe you to look like one.” Watching him rub his eyes I ask what's the matter?.

“Either you're just new and ignorant, or I really want to slap some knowledge into you. What other Goddess has an animal head for a head? No one.”

Thinking over everything Hanji has told me I finally realize how strange Eren is. Looking at him in bewilderment I ask him whether or not she can be killed, “Nobody knows. Only she knows which is pretty intriguing. I mean what happens if she can actually die? If the Goddess of the Underworld died what would happen to all the dead people or even the living? The whole world would be off balance.”

“Okay there no need to go that far.” I say grabbing hold of his shoulder.

“So I hear you two are talking about me.” Eren says joining in scaring me and Hanji.

“You don’t just come out of nowhere and scare people. That’s not nice.”

“But I had overheard,” 

“More like eavesdropped.” Hanji whispers.

“Your conversation. The Goddess of the Underworld. No one has called me that in almost… 1000 years. It sounds so good to be able to hear that again.”

“So you don’t care that I know you’re a dead corpse walking?”

“I am not a dead corpse. If anything I am a living Goddess just like the rest of you. It is just that my actual form lives in the Underworld sadly, but I have had great company with how many its come along. Especially the nice ones.”

“Its?” Hanji asks looking at me with a confused expression.

“Yes, the its. They are originally called humans, but I like to call them its on occasion.”

Looking at Hanji I shrug my shoulders before turning back to Eren, “Okay, well there’s a seat over there if you want to go sit down.”

“I would rather much sit next to you two. You talk about interesting things, such as me dying. How hilarious and destructive that would be.” Watching Eren laugh at her own death was captivating, mostly because she was laughing so hard.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Erwin down the table fuming. Sighing I lean back in the chair listening to Hanji talk to his sister. _As long as he’s happy, I don’t care._

ΩΩΩ

Watching Levi talk with the new Goddess was giving me ideas. Even though she had a jackal head, things could work out in my favor. Standing up from my seat I start to go over towards them, but Petra gets in my way, “How are you Erwin?”

“I’m fine. Now if you would excuse me I have to be somewhere.”

Pushing her out my way I make my way towards the two. Leaning against Levi's chair I run my fingers through her hair, “So Levi, introduce me to your new friend”

“No need.” The new Goddess says, “I thought I already introduced myself, but I will say it again. I am Eren, Goddess of the Dead, Embalming, Funerals, and Mourning ceremonies. Nice to meet you Erwin.”

Confused as to how they knew my name I push it aside, “Nice to meet you too. I was wondering if you were free later?”

“I am sorry, but I have plans to sleep over in Levi's room. Terribly sorry.”

Snarling to myself I tell them it was no issue. Going back to my seat I stay there thinking up a plan. 

ΩΩΩ

As everyone ate their serving of dinner I sit quietly waiting for Levi and Hanji to finish. Hanji reminded me of a time before now. He was the God of Creation and I the Goddess of the Dead. I would have never imagined us meeting up. 

Watching the two of them eat I start wondering how tasteful it was. It has been almost a century since I needed to eat. Picking up the spoon inside white mashed things I plop it on my plate. Picking up the fork I pile some on it before bring it to my mouth. Hearing the chatter disappear I slowly chew on it. As my eyes widen I start shoveling more and more into my mouth. When it evaporated off my plate I grab the whole bowl, and eat from it. 

Emptying the bowl I set it down. Looking around the table everyone stares at me. Burping loud I excuse myself. As everyone starts eating again I feel a tap on my shoulder. Looking over I find Levi still looking at, “Is there something wrong?” 

“You don't just _eat_ right out of the serving bowl!” She whispers, “You take as much as you want and put it on your plate.”

“I am not accustomed to these ways. Maybe later tonight you can show me them.”

Seeing a little red form on her cheeks I touch it lightly, “Are you alright? You look a little red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've created accounts for updates for this story along with others
> 
> Instagram-@miss.kei.parker
> 
> Tumblr-@kei-parker


End file.
